Conventionally, in hermetic compressors, a structure where a motor stator is fixed to an inner peripheral surface of a casing has been employed. For example, in the concentrated winding motor described in JP-A No. 2004-201428, the motor stator is fixed inside the casing by shrink fitting or press fitting.